The New World Order
by yugi.yami.atemu
Summary: To escape the New World Order Yugi Moto is forced to hide in a space between his ceiling and the next floor. he only has food, clothing, and his violin.14 years later someone moves into the house. What will happen when they find out? Will yugi be able to coexist or will darkness be a batter companion? And why doesn't anybody else hear the sad song coming form the ceiling?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes- hey guys look another new story. Awesome isn't it. Well this is just the prolog, but let me know how you like it. This was actually based off of this dream I had when I sick. Yeah its kind of twisted when you get down to it, but I hope you like it.

Well have a great Christmas and a happy new year.

Disclaimer- I own nothing that is really mention in this story. I only own the plot.

Warnings- I cant really think of any at the moment

* * *

><p>The year was 2014 which was the same year that the new world order decided to strike for the first time, and by doing so killed millions upon millions of innocent lives that they saw as a threat. They would go from house to house doing what they called " The Cleansing ". The cleansing was a machine that completely striped a house of anything and everything that showed even the slightest bit of life and stripped it back down to the way it looked when it was first built, but that's not all that it did. If anyone was to still be inside of the house they would get killed, but since nobody who has seen it has ever lived nobody really knows what it really does except the ones who made it.<p>

* * *

><p>2014<p>

Christmas Eve

1 Day Before the arrival of The N.O.W

The Kame Game Shop

" come on Yugi you have to go get ready for bed, or Santa won't come and that means you'll never get your presents." said an old man. He was in a pair of gray overalls with a long green sleeved shirt underneath, and he had on a bandana that helped hide the mans graying spiked hair.

The young boy he was speaking to was a 5 year old Yugi Moto. It was Christmas eve and the old man was trying to get his grandson to go to bed. " I don't wanna grandpa. I want to meet Santa and tell him thank you for all of the lovely presents he gets me each year." the little Yugi pouted to the old man.

The old man just smiled " oh don't worry my dear boy, I think he knows how thank full you are because look at all the delicious cookies you made for him all by yourself." the old man said as he motioned to a small table with a big plate full of at least 50-60 different kinds of cookies nice and neatly arranged.

The little boy smiled " yeah I know, but grandpa still.." wined the young 5 year old.

" no buts Yugi. Now off to bed right now or I will personally tell Santa to bring you coal instead-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before the young boy was running up the stairs to his room. The old man just smiled to himself. His dear grandson had always fallen for the same trick every year, but it just never gets old. One year he even ended up crying for hours until he had to explain to him that he wouldn't do it if he just went to bed, he was 3 at that time.

The old man smiled to himself and turned on the TV to the news. Bad stuff had been happening the past few days, and it was making everyone a nervous wreck. It turns out that the New World Order has started to come out of the shadows, but that's not the worst of it. It turns out that they had started to target and kill the middle and lower class people. The thing that scares him the most was that they're slowly making their way from the U.S over seas and to Japan. People have estimated that there going to get here in the next few days or so. As the old man watched the news he knew that he needed to be ready for when they did get here, so that he could at least save little Yugi's life.

So the old man stood up and went into the kitchen where he started to packed up the food that wouldn't go bad for at least a few years. Even though they might not have that much food it would be enough to live off of for a few years if they had enough control. He then started to grab anything else that they might need candles, candle stick holders, flashlights, batteries, radio, water bottles, water jugs, and anything else that they might need. He even threw in a few things from when he was in the military. He then went into the room where they kept the washer and dryer and took some of Yugi's clothing out of the dryer and put them into a duffle bag that he kept around in case of an emergency. A part of him knew that if things went really bad and they had to stay hidden for a long time that the clothing that he was packing now would end up being to small for him, but it would have to do.

Once he got all their supplies together and put everything into his room were he then hid it, so Yugi wouldn't find it the next morning and ask questions. Pour Yugi he didn't need to know what was going on he was just too young and innocent. It pained him to have to put his only family through something like this, but grandpa couldn't come and save the day this time. That very thought made him want to cry. He promised Yugi's parents on their death bed that he would watch and protect Yugi, and by Ra dammit he was going to do just that. Even if he had to give up his own life in the process.

Once he decided that he had everything that they would need he turned off the TV and went into his room, and grabbed Yugi's presents and started to put them under the tree for when Yugi wakes up bright and early tomorrow. Once he deemed it done, he stretched his arms up over his head, and went into his room to go to sleep, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Nightmares about the future pledged his mind.

Well unaware to him and everyone else…..they were already in Japan.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know how you thought of it. Here is the new scheduled for my more thing am not going to be updating until after the 20th because I have a big project due, and i need to work on. I know that i will put up a Christmas Special for California along with a new chapter to it and a new chapter for Pushed To The Edge also.<p>

Black Heart

California

Pushed to the Edge

The Secret

The New World Order


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes- Hey guys long time no see. Well I hope you like this chapter. I know I haven't been able to write in SUCH a long time, but I have been to busy with school work. I was actually supposed to be doing a English assignment instead of this, but I just had to do this for you guys. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from yugioh. I only own the plot.

The Next Morning

Christmas Day

4 Hours Before The N.W.O arrival

At some point during the night Yugi's grandfather snuck downstairs to eat all the cookies, drink the milk, and put his presents under the tree for when he wakes up.

It was now around 9 a.m. and Yugi woke up with big smile on his face right before he shouted at the top of his lounges " ITS CHRISTMAS!" and with that he ran out of his room and into his grandfathers were he started to jump on the old mans bed to wake him up. " grandpa its time to get up! Its Christmas! Come on!" the young boy continued to scream even as the old man woke up

The old man slowly opened his eyes to smile a sweet, but sad smile at his young grandson. He knew that this was going to be his last Christmas, and with that thought the smile fall right off of his face in an instant.

Yugi saw the change in his grandfathers mood, so he stopped jumping up and down, and sat down on the old mans stomach as he gave him a look of worry " are you ok grandpa? Is something wrong? I didn't hurt you did I!?"

The old man forced a smile back onto his face as he look up at the boy " no you didn't Yugi, so don't worry. Now." he paused as he lifted the boy up off of him and into his arms as he stood up off of the bed " why don't we go and see what Santa brought for you this year." he asked as he walked out of the room and down the stairs with his grandson held tightly in his arms. As soon as they reached the last step Yugi jumped out of his arms, and made a mad dash into the living room where he knew Santa had left his presents, manly because he went to bed early so his grandfather didn't have to tell Santa not to come to there house. He popped is the head from around the corner of the stairs to look up at his grandfather with a smile on his face " come on hurry up grandpa! You're such a slowpoke." he joked with the old man.

The old man just laughed as he reached the last step, and followed his grandson into the next room to watch him open up all of his gifts with a bright smile on his face. Every once a while he would show the old man what he got, or ask him to open it for him so that he could play with it. As he watched his grandson the more his mind started to wonder ' todays going to be his last Christmas' then a look of determination crossed his face ' and I'm going to make it the best one that he's ever had' and with that thought he stood up and walked out to the kitchen make Yugi's favorite breakfast. ' chocolate chip and bananas drenched in syrup with bacon, sausage, dippy eggs, and toast with sprinkles on top of the pancakes, and a slice of strawberry to tie it all together.

A few minutes after the old man got to work on everything Yugi walked into the kitchen with a very happy face, and a golden box with ancient Egyptian writing all over it, and the eye of Horus in the middle. " look grandpa! Look at what Santa got me! It looks like the one that you have! The Sennen Puzzle." he said the last part more quieter as he gazed at the box with amazed eyes. He Thought there was only in the WHOLE WORLD, and here Santa got ham one that looked just like the one that his grandfather had in his study from when he went on a dig in Egypt. The one that he heard SO many bedtime stories about.

The old man smiles at his grandson from over his shoulder " wow that greats Yugi, now why don't you go and sit at the table…" his words started to slowly get quieter and quieter upon seeing his grandson face. He quickly set the spatula down and bent down so that he was eye level with his crying grandson " what's wrong Yugi? I thought that you loved puzzles?" he asked in a very sweet and soft voice

Sniffle " but grandpa I wanted to do the puzzle with YOU! I love doing things with you! Nothings fun if I don't have you there with me." he said the last very quietly that the old man had to strain to hear what he said, but he did and this brought a big smile to his face as he reached out to hold his sniffling grandson.

" am sorry Yugi I didn't think that doing things together meant that much to you. I have an idea, why don't you go and sit down at the table and when we're done eating breakfast we can start on the puzzle together. How's that?" he asked that last part as he moved Yugi about arm's length away, and he was very happy to get the reaction that he wanted. His grandson perked up instantly, and with a nod of his head, he went running back into the living room to get some of his other new toys to play with until he was done.

When his grandson left the room, he stood back, and was about to go and finish up their breakfast, but phone rang. He sighed to himself before he reached over and picked up the phone, but before he could get anything out the person on the other line said those 2 words that made his heart stop.

" there here…."

then the line went dead.

Well there you go. I hope you liked it. I already have the next chapter typed and written, but I will put that up after I type up the new chapter to California. I know a lot of people have been asking for that, and I do have it all written up fir you I just have to type it. So till next tome good night.


End file.
